Tucker
| directed by = Eli Craig | written by = Eli Craig; Morgan Jurgenson | produced by = Albert Klychak; Rosanne Milliken; Deepak Nayar; Morgan Jurgenson; Thomas Augsberger; Mark Ryan; Crawford Hawkins; Jennifer Kraft; Alissa Phillips Production crew members listed in credit order from the film. | music by = Mike Shields | cinematography = David Geddes, C.S.C. | edited by = Bridget Durnford | distributed by = Reliance Big Pictures Loubyloo Productions Eden Rock Media Gynormous Pictures Kintop Pictures Urban Island | release date(s) = January 22nd, 2010 | mpaa rating = | running time = 89 min. | country = | language = English | budget = | gross revenue = $223,838 (US) IMDB; Tucker & Dale vs. Evil (2010); Box office & business. $4,749,516 (Worldwide) Box Office Mojo; Tucker & Dale vs. Evil (2010); Total Lifetime Grosses and Domestic Summary. | preceded by = | followed by = }} Tucker & Dale vs. Evil is an American independent film of the horror comedy subgenre. It was was written and directed by Eli Craig and co-written by Morgan Jurgenson. The film was produced by Reliance Big Pictures and Loubyloo Productions in association with Eden Rock Media, Gynormous Pictures, Kintop Pictures and Urban Island. It premiered at the Sundance Film Festival on January 22nd, 2010. The movie stars Alan Tudyk and Tyler Labine as the eponymous Tucker & Dale, two good ole boys from the Appalachian mountains of West Virginia who decide to fix up a cabin Tucker purchased as a vacation spot. Along the way, a group of teens decide to go camping in the woods nearby. Mistaking Tucker and Dale as a pair of murderous demented hill-folk, they attempt to avoid them, unwittingly causing their own deaths as a result. One of their number however, actually is a psychopathic killer. And for once... just this once... the fatty gets the girl. Plot Cast Notes * The actual title of the film is Tucker and Dale vs Evil, but the promotional posters title it Tucker & Dale vs. Evil. * The tagline for this film is "The perfect love story... with a high body count...". * Tucker and Dale vs. Evil, Tucker and Dale vs. Evil (2010), Tucker and Dale vs Evil, Tucker and Dale vs Evil (2010), and Tucker & Dale vs. Evil (2010) all redirect to this page. * Production on Tucker & Dale vs. Evil began on June 15th, 2009. Principal photography concluded on July 27th, 2009. * Tucker & Dale vs. Evil made its final limited release screening on December 1st, 2011. It had been in release in the film festival market for a total of nine weeks (63 days). * At its widest release, Tucker & Dale vs. Evil was screened in forty-four theaters. * Tucker & Dale vs. Evil was released on Region 1 DVD and Blu-ray on November 29th, 2011 by Magnolia Home Entertainment. Amazon.com; Tucker & Dale vs. Evil; DVD. * Actor Brandon Jay McLaren is credited as Brandon McLaren in this film. * Actor Alex Arsenault is credited as Alexander Arsenault in this film. * Actor Joseph Allan Sutherland is credited as Joseph Sutherland in this film. * Actor Bill Baksa is credited as Bill Baska in this film. * Actor Mark W. Strong is credited as Mark Allard in this film. * Director Eli Craig makes a cameo appearance at the end of the film as a news crew cameraman. * Sasha Craig, who plays the news reporter at the end of the film is the wife of director/screenwriter Eli Craig. They were married on September 5th, 2004. * This is the second film work for Weezer the dog. He previously appeared in the 2011 thriller Below Zero. Appearances * Allison * Chad * Chloe * Chuck * Dale * Jason * Last Chance Gas clerk * Mike * Mitch * Naomi * Todd * Tucker * North America * United States of America * Appalachian Mountains * West Virginia * Last Chance Gas * Axe * Chainsaw * Scythe * Spear * Wood chipper * Dogs * Clerk * Hillbilly * Retail clerk * Student * Impalement Body count The following body count applies only to the main cast members in this film. It does not include characters who are killed in flashback. Characters below are listed in chronological order. Explicit content * Profanity: Consistent strong language used throughout the film. Multiple instances of words like"fuck" and "shit", most of which comes from the college kids. * Female topless nudity: In one scene, Chloe is topless as the group prepares to go skinny dipping. This almost counts as partial nudity however as it is very dark out and the scene is far away. Unclear whether actress Chelan Simmons used a body double or not. * Smoking: Chloe smokes cigarettes several times in the movie. In the beginning, Chad is seen smoking a joint. Recommendations * Babysitter, The External Links * * * Tucker & Dale vs. Evil at Wikipedia * References Category:Films Category:2010s/Films Category:2010/Films Category:January, 2010/Films Category:Theatrically released films Category:Reliance Big Pictures Category:Loubyloo Productions Category:Eden Rock Media Category:Gynormous Pictures Category:Kintop Pictures Category:Urban Island Category:T/Films